The Tuatha Etude
by lionheartedgrrrl
Summary: Ohm's prophecy predicts Holly's death at the hands of an ancient fairy. Unless Artemis can find the human violinist who can play the spell that will seal away their enemy. If he can't, Holly and all of Ireland will be in danger. There is an OC. This fic is about friends, magic, and music. If you like those things, check it out :
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: This is a not for profit fan fic inspired by the world and characters of the ever awesome Eoin Colfer. Also, I will always write definitions of the random musical term I use in the title. Just in case anyone cares :P

* The definition of prelude is: a piece of music that precedes a fugue, or forms the first movement of a suite, or an introduction to an act in an opera, etc.

*An etude is: a musical piece written expressly to improve technique

The girl felt her music rattling around the empty spaces inside of her. It hadn't always been like this. Her music had once been full of life. She sighed and dropped her violin from her chin before sprawling across her bed in the moonlight. She wondered why she was dwelling on this tonight. Normally she focused on the notes printed on the paper, the accents, her knowledge of the composer and the piece. How the music made her feel? She no longer thought about it. Perhaps no longer cared. Maybe it was the influence of the full moon.

"I'm just tired," she thought to herself. "A vacation would be nice."

She smirked and put her instrument in it's case. A vacation from music was not possible for someone like her.

The light clicked off in the sparse and orderly room. It was late and the girl needed to sleep. Outside the window a magical presence watched her. Little did the girl know it was this presence that inspired her thoughts.

**The prophecies of Ohm: phlegm pot cleaner to Frond, Elfen King**

Another vision was presented to me today as I gazed into the phlegm. One that concerns the Fowl Mud Boy I perceived in a previous prophecy. The Fowl boy was aged since the last vision and this time aligned with the People. He was bosom friends with a female warrior. A fierce protector of the People's underground home.

I then viewed a fearsome sight. This small but fierce fairy warrior faced another proud female. A being ancient and powerful. A rogue who studied the magic and powers of her ancestors for centuries out of sight of the People. Descended from the children of the goddess of the Earth, she wields and abuses her nurturing power. Her goal was to reclaim her ancestor's hold of the ancient isle of Eire. It was here the phlegm did something most strange. Something I have never experienced before. The phlegm showed me two simultaneous visions. I can only assume this is the splitting of fate. There are two possible outcomes. In one, the protector of the Lower Elements gravely injured this evil force before she fell to her. She delayed her destruction of the people of Eire, but only for a decade. After this, the dark power rose again and successfully destroyed the Mud Men of Eire which ignited a war between the people and the Mud Men.

In the second vision, the alternate outcome, I saw an odd sight indeed. The Fowl boy saved the elfin lady warrior by arriving with a champion of his own. A young Mud Girl with magical blood in her veins and a violin in hand, used the instrument to create a powerful musical spell that sealed away the danger forevermore. The girl had eyes the color of mud and hair the color of damp straw but as she cast the magic spell she glowed with power. The phlegm began to grow cloudy as the vision came to an end. I was left with a riddle as one last clue:

The boy called Fowl and the musician of mud

May save Eire and the elf in a musical flood

If the boy can unlock the girl's music inside

The girl will lock the evil away to forever abide

If these conditions are not met by spring's end

Then Eire and the elf warrior will come to their end.

Here the vision disappeared. I don't fully understand it's meaning. I can only assume it has a connection with the other vision concerning Fowl and the Elfen warrior. These events may be far beyond my time in this world and so if you find my account, I urge you to prevent the tragic fate that awaits the magical isle of Eire and that of all the People.

Holly had spent a long day on traffic detail and the last thing she wanted to do to top it all off was to stop by the Great Archives. But she had been summoned there and didn't have a choice. Rather than going home to enjoy a relaxing mud bath she was traipsing across Haven to visit one of the quietest locations in the city which was staffed by the stuffiest of stuffed shirts.

"Let's please make this quick," Holly begged the stiff sprite at the front desk.

The stacks of the archives were literally cavernous. Shelves of books and files and manuscripts descending into the arches cut into the rocks. After a space of time that Holly would by no means define as "quick" another spindly sprite emerged from the stacks. He was a nervous fellow wearing glasses with lenses thick as bottle bottoms. He nervously brandished an ancient scroll at Holly.

"So sorry to call you down here Captain, I realize you're busy. But I thought you should see this, it was discovered yesterday."

Once unrolled, Holly discovered she was looking at a prophecy of Ohm, the famously accurate reader of visions in the phlegm pots owned by old King Frond. Holly read through the account once. Blinked a few times and read the prophecy a second time. She gaped at the archivist sprite who was still fidgeting nervously and read the scroll a third time to make sure she picked up on all the details. She thrust the scroll back at the sprite who nearly dropped the ancient parchment in alarm.

"Bring me to a computer," Holly ordered him. "I need to get in contact with Artemis Fowl."


	2. Penseroso

Disclaimer: This is a not for profit fan fic inspired by the super cool Eoin Colfer's Artemis Fowl series.

*The definition of penseroso is: to play thoughtfully or meditatively.

Artemis was surprised to find that he had an unexpected call from Holly. Usually their chats were arranged ahead of time because both of them had busy lives and work to do that was better left uninterrupted. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous because impromptu messages from Holly often spelled trouble.

"Hello my Fowl friend. I hope you're not too busy," said Holly as her face filled the large flat screen in Artemis' study.

"That my friend would entirely depend upon how much the subject of your call interests me," Artemis smirked and took a seat at the computer monitor. He was however secretly glad to hear from one of his few friends even though he had been busy working on designs for improvements on his solar plane. "Ah, so I suppose prophecies are out then," Holly gave a theatrical sigh. "I thought I would give it shot. It seemed possible a prophecy that concerned you might be interesting enough to be worth your time."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I should think so. Tell me more."

Holly read Artemis a transcript of Ohm's prophecy and when she was finished she allowed Artemis a moment of quiet to consider what he just heard. He stared deep into the computer screen at Holly's eyes or rather one of Holly's eyes and one that used to be his own. They accidentally swapped in a demon magic incident several months ago. "Well I think the trickiest thing about this situation is the nature of prophecy itself," Artemis announced. Holly was a little thrown by the statement. Out of all the things mentioned in the prophecy and the aspects surrounding it, this is not what she would have picked as the trickiest. But she was willing to give Artemis the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm not following you Artemis," she said.

"It's very interesting," he continued. "The fact that Ohm suggests there are two possible outcomes to this event implies that fate truly is flexible and that we have free will. This is something I already believed due to various existential theories-"

"Artemis, I'm sorry but I'd really like it if we could focus here," Holly interrupted. "I don't know if you noticed this bit, but the prophecy predicts some pretty serious um...consequences...for me."

"Yes, of course. I apologize. What I'm trying to say is, we know the outcome of this prediction appears to be flexible but how much of the rest of this predicted fate is under our control? How accurate is this Ohm fellow by the way?" "He's had a 100% accuracy rate in all of his known predictions. I'm still not sure I know where you're going with this," Holly frowned.

"What I mean to say," Artemis explained, "is that the fate that comes to pass seems to depend on my finding and aiding this violinist. I am not destined to produce this person, fate depends on my success or failure in this matter."

"Wonderful," Holly said bleakly. "So my death not to mention the deaths of countless others depends on your ability to track down an unknown violinist somewhere out there in the big wide world. We have next to nothing to go by. It would have been much more helpful if the phlegm had shown Ohm a map to her..."

"We know she's blonde," Artemis contributed.

"Wonderful," Holly repeated."These aren't terrible odds Holly or impossible search parameters," said Artemis. "You're dealing with the greatest mind in the world remember? If anyone can find this girl, it is I. I also believe that in matters of fate, nothing is coincidence. Everything happens for a reason and everything is connected. For example, you were meant to find that prophecy this morning. Imagine what could happen if you hadn't found it? Things would truly have been left up to fate and chance. And as it happens I think I might have a lead."

"Really," Holly gasped. "You know a violinist?"

"Yes, but he's not a young female nor does he have blonde hair. He's my instructor. I've taken up the violin as a hobby and discovered I have a knack for it. I've been thinking that I should expand my knowledge of creative arts which is not even close to being on par with my scientific and mathematical knowledge. I've even considered briefly attending a fine arts school. Just last week I looked into several. So you see Holly. Things happen for a reason. I think I'm meant to attend a music school and there I will find this prophesied girl.""Well the search has to start somewhere. Isn't this ironically leaving a lot up to chance?" Holly asked. "I'm used to your plans being specific."

"Of course this isn't up to chance, weren't you listening? The events taking place right now are arranged in such a way that they are carefully guiding our fate. I will stay one step ahead of these events, reading them like a map of the future."

"Alright. If anyone can do it, I know it's you. How long do you think we have to find her?"

Artemis considered. "The prophecy says this battle will take place in the spring. It doesn't specify which spring. I think it would be safest to assume it's the spring of this year."

"And summer is just ending. So you have roughly nine months to find this girl." Holly shrugged. "Could be worse I guess. So how would you rate this compared to our other escapades? More or less exciting than a goblin rebellion? A psychotic pixie, a demon island emerged out of time? Ever wonder why it's always us Artemis?" "We are exceptional individuals Holly. It will always be us," Artemis replied with a smirk.

"Exceptional...don't I know it. I'm going to see if I can find out anything else about this prophecy or the Mud Girl or this ancient Fairy force. I'll check in with you in a week or sooner if I learn something," Holly began adjusting the equipment around her to sign off.

"Very well, I will do the same and I will enroll in a school as quickly as possible."

"Goodbye Artemis and happy hunting." Holly was about to disable the connection when Artemis called out.

"One more thing," he fixed his mismatched eyes on Holly, they were ablaze with intensity. "I will make sure we follow the correct fate. I won't let you die Holly. That is a promise. And I always keep my promises."

Holly smiled. "I know you will. I trust you. Talk to you soon."

Holly flicked off the screen just as Butler entered the room.

"Did I just see the pointy ears of one Captain Short?" he asked.

"Yes, Butler. You did," Artemis was deep in thought again.

Butler's hulking shoulders tensed which caused them to become a frightening large size. "What's wrong? Is there trouble?""No. No trouble," Artemis murmured behind steepled fingers.

Butler relaxed again, shoulders back to a less disturbing but still freakishly huge bulk. "I see. Nice of her to stick around to say hello to me."

"She's rather busy. When I say there's no trouble, I mean there is no current trouble but trouble is in the near future which seems to be a recurring theme with us."

"I don't like the sound of this," Butler eyed his young charge who wore his scheming expression.

"No, you wouldn't..." Artemis turned in his high backed chair to face Butler. "Remember when I went away to boarding school and how much you loathed it?"

For a bodyguard, boarding school was one giant inconvenience.

"You better start explaining," Butler sighed.


	3. Fugue

Disclaimer: This here is a fan fic that I will never ever profit from based onEoin Colfer's amazing and cool Artemis Fowl series.

I don't know...what do you guys think so far? It's probably kind of weird. It's canon that Artemis enjoys classical music and I wondered what it would be like if he was one of those music prodigies and came up with the idea for the fic.

*The definition of fugue is: a short melody or phrase is introduced by one part and successively taken up by others.

Artemis wasted no time in enrolling in the Carlow Conservatory and School of Fine Arts. It was a prestigious school and was located in Dublin no less. Artemis would be able to continue living in Fowl Manor which eased some of Butler's fears and pleased his mother Angeline who had been pushing Artemis to enroll in a school in order to become more socialized with people his own age.

Artemis entered Carlow in the Level 1 group, the "beginning" musicians. After auditioning it was determined that Artemis had enough skill to keep up with the coursework. He also found that a few generous donations to the school secured his admission. Artemis was assigned a mentor from the staff as well as a student tutor. It was definitely an environment to quickly increase a student's musical skill but as interested as Artemis was in improving his musical skills and knowledge, that wasn't his real purpose at Carlow. He had to find the girl from the prophecy. The sooner, the better.

As Artemis made his way through the crowded hall of practice rooms on his second day of classes he plotted his next move. To get information, a person generally started networking which Artemis had always been good at within the world of business and crime (which are basically the same thing.) However as he watched a boy in the hallway play his slide trombone like an air guitar for a group of giggling girls, Artemis knew that networking among his peers would be a lot more terrifying. He gave an irritated sigh then stopped dead in his tracks as he was blinded by a large flash.

When the spots cleared out of his eyes, Artemis was looking at a tall, gangly red headed boy wielding a camera and wearing a large smile.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Artemis grumbled at him. He didn't like having his photo taken for security reasons.

"The name's Lloyd Harrington," the boy said brightly. "I'm president of the Carlow School Press Club. We put out the newspaper."

"You must be short on stories if you've taken to accosting random students in the hallway," Artemis pushed past him but Lloyd followed.

"You sir, are not random," Lloyd said. "I know what you're all about. Scientist, genius, and now musician. I'd love to do a story."

Artemis was about to deliver an insult so burning it would ensure the reporter never spoke to him again when he got an idea.

Lloyd may be annoying to the extreme, but as a reporter he probably knew nearly everyone in the school. This was the networking tool Artemis needed. He dreaded spending another second in his presence but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"If I tell you what you need to know for your story, will you give me information in return?" Artemis asked.

"Why not?" Lloyd shrugged. "What do you want to know? We can talk over lunch."

"Very well. Tell me about the other violinists," Artemis said as they headed for the cafeteria.

"Ah, so you're a violinist..." Lloyd whipped out a small notebook and scratched something inside. He waited until they passed a noisy group of woodwinds in the atrium to speak again. "One of my favorite stories to work is the Carlow School Violin Rivalry. Really dramatic, makes for a nice title. You've heard of Maria Donaghan and Henry Thursday?"

"Vaguely, I know they are the most talented musicians in the school," Artemis replied.

"Most talented and the most infamous...that's not a bad headline...anyway," Lloyd continued. "The school loves to pit them against each other in concerts. See who's progressed more. You've got Maria, daughter of Richard Donaghan, you've heard of him right?"

"Yes, of course I have," Artemis snapped. Richard Donaghan was one of the most famous classical violinists in the world and a native son of Ireland.

"Yeah, so there's Maria. Inherited all this talent, been pushed since she was young, big name to live up to. Then there's Henry. Comes from nothing. His Dad's a sheep farmer. So its all pretty interesting. Henry and Maria are the top of the ladder at this school."

While they stood in line for lunch, Artemis learned there was a hierarchy of popularity and prestige at Carlow. At the top were the musicians. Next came the drama students and after this the visual artists. Artemis supposed this was useful information but not relevant to his search. He added Maria Donaghan to his list of potential prophecy girls.

Artemis chose a small table by the cafeteria doors, a spot where he could get a good look at all the students milling around, shouting, laughing, and staining their uniforms with their sloppy eating habits.

"Tell me more about the violinists. The females in particular," Artemis ordered.

"Oh, I see how it is," Lloyd gave him a huge knowing grin. "I like how you think."

"Its not what you think it is," Artemis growled.

"Sure it isn't..." Lloyd scanned the room and pointed to a table in the corner. "There's three of them. All violinists, all level 3s. I always liked Sarah myself, that's the brunette..."

A quick glance allowed Artemis to eliminate all of them from the list of potentials. None were blondes. One was the brunette in question, the other a curly red head like Lloyd, and the third had dyed her hair what Artemis considered a truly offensive shade of magenta.

"I don't see any others around right now...so anyway about that story."

Artemis spent the rest of lunch answering Lloyd's questions for the article. Or rather refusing to answer ninety percent of the questions. The interview came to an abrupt end when a large boy that resembled an ape dumped a carton of milk down the collar of Lloyd's shirt. In this moment Artemis experienced what he could only assume was sympathy. He had been afraid he was going soft.

Lloyd's face turned as red as his hair and he stuffed napkins down the back of his shirt.

"Well he's charming," Artemis noted.

"Yeah. Gunderson. You'll want to stay away from him. Tuba player. Suspect he was in a gang once..." Lloyd plucked at his collar. "I don't think I've got a spare...brilliant."

Artemis knew he would either regret his next decision or be able to completely manipulate it to his advantage. Or both.

"Let's strike a deal Lloyd," Artemis proposed. "You work for me, get me the information I need and I'll protect you from Gunderson."

Lloyd blinked at him. "That's nice of you Artemis but...no offense, you're kind of...small. In a fight between you and Gunderson...I think I'd be mopping you off the floor."

Artemis snorted. "Please Lloyd. I don't fight using physical means. I use this." He gave his head a tap. "Also you might be interested to meet my bodyguard."

"You have a bodyguard? That's wicked..." Lloyd began scribbling in his notebook again. "We've got a deal. I"ll find out anything you need to know."

"Excellent...what I need to know...this is going to sound terrible. But it's not for the reasons you think!" Artemis sighed and and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Any of the violinists...do they have blonde hair?"

Lloyd began to laugh loudly and Artemis glanced around nervously.

"You've got good taste mate," Lloyd snickered. "I think I'm going to enjoy this work of yours."

"Just shut up and tell me what you know..."

Over the next week and a half Artemis was very busy. He constructed a list of eight possible girls including Maria Donaghan, two level 3s, one 2, and three 4s. With the help of Lloyd he was attempting to narrow the list further. He brought Gunderson down a peg with a few well placed nano machines that created contained explosions in his locker. He spoke to Holly twice but so far they had few leads to guide them to the threat they were facing. On top of all of this Artemis found that being a music student was by no means easy. This was a subject that Artemis could not dominate by using his intellect alone. He had other skills to develop and he found he was practicing about as much as the other students but with much less free time to do so. It wasn't necessary but Artemis' ego wouldn't allow him to produce anything other than outstanding work so he practiced the violin diligently, progressed, and learned. He was surprised when his mentor informed him he was being placed with a new student tutor. "We believe this will be a great benefit to both of you," his mentor told him.

Artemis waited for the arrival of this tutor in a small practice room and wondered vaguely what the reason for the switch was. His previous tutor Malcolm was dim, but an effective teacher. He heard footsteps in the hall and the click of the door handle. His new tutor had arrived.


	4. Cappricio

Disclaimer: This is a not for profit fanfic based on the works of mega fantastic Eoin Colfer. I would also like to disclaim the fact that I'm not a violinist. (I play the trumpet :P) I'm not even close to being a musical expert, the music info I write about, is based partly on research and partly on my bits of experience so I'm sorry if I write something incorrect. Feel free to let me know if you come across a mistake, maybe I will be able to fix it. So that applies from here on out. The pieces of music are real, you should totally look them up if interested, they are are all wonderful I think. Anyway, I will shut up now.

*The definition of cappricio is: a quick, sometimes improvisational, spirited piece of music

Artemis turned when he heard the soft bump of the practice room door and came face to face with his new student tutor. He was greeted by the stony countenance of none other than one half of the infamous Carlow School Violin Rivalry. It was Maria Donaghan.

She held herself stiffly as though she had just made her entrance on stage. Her hair was brushed to a sheen and restrained with two sensible clips and her uniform was perfectly pressed and arranged. Her expression as she regarded Artemis, was blank. There was not the slightest indication of what her assessment of him might be.

Artemis kept his expression neutral as well but he was masking a sudden thrill of surprise and success. It was not Maria's formal and reserved attitude that gave him pause, in fact, had he been thinking of it, he would have applauded her for these traits that were so lacking in their peers. No...it was his sudden conviction that Maria was the girl from Ohm's prophecy. He had found her. Artemis was convinced for three reasons. First, it seemed hardly a coincidence that he was now to have regular meetings with a talented, young violinist. Second, she matched the visual description offered by Ohm. Brown eyes the color of mud, check. Dark blonde hair the color of wet hay, check. And third (and most important of all given Artemis' humongous ego) was the fact that his intuition told him it was her. Artemis Fowl had great confidence in his intuition. "Always trust your gut," Butler frequently advised him. Pleased to meet you. My name is Maria," the girl held out her hand and gave Artemis a firm shake as he introduced himself in turn.

"Is your instrument ready?" she asked.

"The bow is waxed but I have yet to tune..." Artemis watched as Maria slowly circled to the piano and took a seat on the bench where she continued to regard him thoughtfully.

"You are the Renaissance Man," she said. "The scientist that wants to try being a musician."

"I suppose you could say that..." Artemis replied, unsure of whether he was being insulted which was very uncomfortable because he wasn't used to uncertainty.

"You've been playing a year and were admitted to this school so you must have some significant talent." She spoke so flatly that it was impossible to tell if this was a question or a statement so Artemis chose not to answer and met her stare.

Quite suddenly, Maria seemed to end her contemplation and dropped her gaze.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be rude," she said in a less confident voice. "It's just, for Carlow's level you are a beginner. What you're learning now, I covered so long ago that I don't remember how I learned it so I'm not sure how to teach it... What I'm trying to say is, I've only ever tutored Level 4s and a few 3s. Never a 1. I'm not sure how useful I'll be to you. Who was your last tutor?""A level 3 student named Malcolm Higgins," Artemis replied and understood why this placement was curious and interesting.

"No other tutors? No 4s or 5s?" she asked.

"Just Malcolm," Artemis repeated.

"And no one's mentioned Thursday tutoring you as well?"

"No, not at all," Artemis was growing bored with this topic as quickly as he had become interested.

"Interesting," Maria mumbled.

"Hardly," Artemis shrugged. "Our instructors must believe we can help each other."

"Yes, they must," Maria still looked thoughtful as she opened the piano. "Let's tune and then play your waltz piece straight through so I can get an idea of your sound."

The piece was by Chopin and while complex and ambitious, was not to Artemis' taste. It was light, quick, and merry. When he finished Maria was once again deep in thought. He waited for her a few moments and then lost patience.

"What do you think?"

"The tone is good. Your sound is rich and well developed. But your tempo wasn't quite right for the piece. I was going to explain the inspiration for this work but then I remembered you're a genius, so maybe you know?" "This is Chopin, written to be played on the piano..." Artemis began as he flicked through his his mental filing system for knowledge on the song. "Minute Waltz...this one was originally titled Petit Chien, yes?"

"That's right," Maria nodded, "so as you've guessed the music is meant to bring to mind a small dog. Specifically a puppy chasing it's tail."

"Charming," Artemis muttered with raised eyebrows as he eyed the offensive cheerful and frivolous sheet music.

"Not your kind of piece? Me neither," Maria shrugged. "But a good musician is a versatile one. Its up to us to make the music do what the composer intended. To do that your bowing must be lighter. You're trying to make a sort of...hopping sound. I'm just not sure how I do this exactly, it's something I do naturally now without thinking..."

She picked up her own violin and executed what to Artemis' ear sounded like a perfect rendition of the Minute Waltz.

"Alright," she set down her instrument, "Sorry, I didn't realize how exactly I do this technique. It has to do with the flexing of your wrist, let me show you..."

A half an hour later, Artemis still did not care for the piece but was playing with a more carefree sound. He decided that at the very least he could now play a piece that might amuse his little brothers, Myles and Becket.

One thing about the lesson was still unclear though. If Maria was the girl from the prophecy then she was having some problem with her music. Artemis was at a loss as to how he was supposed to help when he didn't have enough musical experience to detect the problem. Lucky for Artemis, gaining elusive information was a specialty of his.

"I'll see you on Friday," Maria picked up her violin case and headed to the door. "Bring whichever piece you're assigned that you need extra help with."

Artemis had one last question before she left. He needed to gauge how much time he would have to get more information about this girl. "Do you think you'll continue to be my tutor regularly?"

"Well yes, as long as you're happy and our mentors think it's a good idea."

"Good," Artemis nodded.

Maria smiled very faintly and left.

Lloyd was waiting for Artemis outside the practice room.

"Did I just see Maria Donaghan come out of there?"

"Yes, you did. I need to use the press club room alone," Artemis hurried down the hall with Lloyd jogging to keep up.

"What was she doing? What's going on?"

"She's my new tutor. Can I use the room or not?"

"I guess so but...mate, how'd you manage that? This is big." Lloyd fumbled with the keys to the press club room.

"It really isn't. Our mentors thought the arrangement would be mutually beneficial. I need to get ahold of someone via webcam and it's urgent."

Lloyd opened the door to the deserted press room and Artemis immediately booted up his laptop. Lloyd watched eagerly over his shoulder.

"Alone Lloyd. I said alone. Watch the door please." Artemis reminded him.

"Alright, fine. But you owe me, mate. You better have full details when you're finished," Lloyd scooped up two cameras and reluctantly left.

"I don't owe you anything but thank you all the same Lloyd." With the click of a few buttons Artemis connected to Holly's communicator. An instant later her image appeared on the screen. Sirens were wailing in the background and there was a great deal of shouting.

"Artemis unless this is important, I'm going to have to call you back," she said.

"I'll make this quick then. I found her Holly."

Holly stopped what she was doing and her eyes met the video feed. "You found her? You're sure?"

"Not completely sure yet, but I think it's very likely. She's an extremely talented violinist, she matches the physical description from the prophecy, and she seems...troubled somehow. Although I don't have the slightest idea how I'm supposed to help her improve her musical ability. It's flawless as far as I can hear. I'm going to have to devise a plan to find out more..." Artemis' eyes grew distant as he retreated into his thoughts.

Holly gave him an arch look. "I know I'm not the plan maker here but as far as I know...if you want to know more about a person, one generally becomes friends with a person."

Artemis was startled from his thoughts. "Friends?"

"Yes, friends. I mean I know you only have a few and you pay most of them...but I mean, look at us. We're friends. I mean granted, we started out with you kidnapping me, I wouldn't recommend using that strategy again."

Artemis glowered. "Holly, your life is on the line, perhaps we could try less jokes and more serious planning."

Holly was still smiling. "I'm being completely serious here Artemis. Phase one, become friends, you might find out about the musical issue sooner than you think this way."

"So you have no ideas regarding what this musical issue may be?" Artemis asked.

There was a loud crash from Holly's end and what sounded like a car alarm and a lot of curse words. "YOU!" Holly shouted to someone off camera. "DON'T TOUCH THAT! Artemis, I'm an LEP officer, not a trebolo fairy. I'm totally tone deaf. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a boot to stick up a goblin butt."

"Tremolo fairy?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, a music fairy. Long story. Sorry, but I've really got to go, talk to you later." And with that Holly was gone.

"Friends..." Artemis muttered skeptically.


	5. Furioso

Disclaimer: This is a fan fic based on the amazing Artemis Fowl series by Eoin Colfer.

*The definition of furioso is: to play furiously.

"Look, it's your tutor," Lloyd pointed across the cafeteria at Maria Donaghan who carried her food to an empty table where she sat to hunch over her plate and a stack of sheet music. Maria got a lot of curious glances, being one of the most famous musicians in the school but she seemed to ignore everyone in the room.

"It's rude to point," Artemis told Lloyd. "Not that I care much about niceties in this paragon of good manners." Artemis glared pointedly at two cello players who appeared to be in heated competition, spurred on by the shouts of their friends.

"I wish they'd have a no instruments in the cafeteria rule. Not a chance of that happening in a school like Carlow though. But I'm not a musician, maybe I just don't get it," Lloyd shrugged.

"I assure you would I would second that rule," Artemis glanced over at Maria again. "Friends" Holly had told him. To make progress they had to become friends. Maria looked about as friendly as Artemis however, which is to say, not at all. "Does Maria always sit by herself?"

Lloyd shoveled in his boiled greens. "Yeah. She's...I don't know how to put it. Solitary I guess is the word."

"Perhaps we should invite her to eat with us," Artemis said uncertainly.

Lloyd produced his ever present reporter's note book. "Yes! Absolutely. Brilliant idea. Go get her."

"Don't pummel her with questions Lloyd. This is an attempt at being..." Artemis could hardly believe the word was about to come from his mouth, "...friendly."

Lloyd eyed him shrewdly. "You know...you don't strike me as the friendly type. I mean I'm supposed to be your friend and most of the time you're insulting me and when you aren't doing that, you're ordering me around."

Artemis stared at him. "Who said we were friends?"

"You're a real charmer mate, you know that?"

"Thank you Lloyd. I'm going to talk to Maria. If she comes over here, don't scare her off."

Artemis walked slowly over to her table. He tried to remember how he had become friends with Holly but quickly realized she had a point. He had gotten to know her by first kidnapping her and then taking on the Russian Mafiya and fighting a goblin rebellion. This wasn't the Lower Elements. He was going to have to be traditional and that meant being civil, polite, and friendly. "I hope Holly realizes the sacrifices I'm making to save her," he thought to himself.

"Good afternoon Maria," he said to her back.

She jumped and whipped around. "Oh, hello Artemis. You need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to eat with me...and...Lloyd..."

Lloyd was waving and smiling stupidly. Artemis glared daggers at him. Maria looked nervously at Lloyd.

"Well, I was...I've got a bit of music to go over..."

Artemis jerked his chin at Lloyd. "I won't let him harass you. I just thought you might like some company."

Maria's eyes flicked rapidly between Artemis, Lloyd, and the music. "Umm...sure. Thanks. Thank you."

She scooped up her music and followed Artemis back to his table.

"Hello Maria," Lloyd said brightly and Artemis saw that his fingers were itching to pick up his notebook and pencil.

"Hello...uh, Lloyd was it?"

"Yeah, press club...I've interviewed you like...six times probably," Lloyd's face fell in disappointment, he had been hoping she remembered him.

"Oh yes, of course," Maria said uncomfortably and Artemis tried not to smirk. "How is your Chopin piece coming along?" she asked Artemis.

"Much better thanks to you," Artemis tried to make what he hoped was a winning smile but made him look like a hungry vampire instead judging by Lloyd's flinch. Maria didn't seem to notice.

"That's good," she said absently.

"So Maria, what are you working on these days?" Lloyd tried again.

"Beethoven's Violin Sonata 9," she answered promptly.

"Uh-huh...rumor has it you've been assigned a new mentor? Paolo Morricone, renowned Italian violinist? Is it true he came to Dublin just to train you?" Lloyd's hand had strayed to his notebook.

"Honestly Lloyd, must you gossip like a twelve year old girl?" Artemis sighed.

"It's alright," Maria shrugged. "Everyone will know sooner or later. Yes, Paolo has come here to mentor me and take my music to the next level. He's known me since I was young, he volunteered to take on the job."

"I see...do you think you've been in a slump lately? Need a change of face?" The notebook was open now and Lloyd was wearing his reporter expression.

"Lloyd where did you learn manners?" Artemis snapped.

Maria was deep in thought. "A slump...I suppose I must be. Or else I wouldn't need the change. Speaking of which, I have to go to my lesson with Paolo." She turned to Artemis. "It was nice to taking to you, I'll see you in lessons tomorrow." She said nothing to Lloyd and left.

"Lloyd I can't decide if I want to reward you or get you expelled."

Lloyd looked at Artemis in a panic. He had quickly learned how dangerous Artemis could be and if he wanted to get him expelled, he had know doubt he could manage it by the end of the day.

"On one hand, you most likely made sure that Maria will never eat with us again," Artemis continued. "On the other you've gotten us a valuable piece of information. She's in a slump."

"So what? You're not in press club, although I think you would be an excellent contributing writer by the way. What I'm saying is, why do you care?" Lloyd asked.

"I need to know more, for reasons I'm not going to share with you," said Artemis.

"Well...I know how we can listen on her lesson. I can get us into the auditorium," Lloyd suggested.

"Excellent Lloyd. I won't fire you after all. This is why I keep you around," Artemis clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I thought it was for my fun guy attitude," Lloyd joked.

"Absolutely not. Let us away to the auditorium immediately."

"You know, I understand why you want to spy on her. I think she'd be cute if she wasn't so stiff...she's like a board...or-or something else stiff."

"Lloyd that isn't even close to being the issue at hand. Believe me when I tell you, you wouldn't understand why I need to know more about her."

"It's ok Artemis, I was embarrassed about my first crush too."

"Just get me in the auditorium before we miss something," Artemis snapped.

They snuck into the auditorium by entering a supply closet between the closed doors of the foyer. This had all the lighting equipment and a ladder to the catwalk in the ceiling. To Artemis' dismay they were going to have climb and quietly at that. As they climbed up in the shadowy corners above the balcony, they could hear Maria playing the Beethoven sonata. The piece was fast, furious, and difficult. Lloyd and Artemis settled quietly on the metal grating, crouched behind a large light.

Maria was in deep concentration, playing rapidly and observed by a small, tan man with large ears and large, wild, white hair.

"Stop!" Paolo called out suddenly and the music halted immediately. "You are not listening Maria." He climbed up on stage.

"I'm sorry Paolo. I'm trying. I don't understand what you want."

"Understand, understand? Understanding happens here," Paolo tapped her head. "You are always playing there. You must also play here." He pointed to her heart. "This is what I'm saying. There is no feeling. It is an empty piece. Again. From those last few measures."

Maria launched once more into some of the most rapid and violent notes. Artemis closed his eyes and listened for the problem, utilizing the newfound musical knowledge he had been acquiring. He was familiar with this work of Beethoven's, it was one he was fond of. Maria's notes were technically brilliant. There was not a note or accent out of place. She was playing everything using the exact tempo and intonations written in the sheet music. No more, no less. But because of this, Paolo was right. There was an empty quality to her music. It lacked personality, imagination, and feeling. Some musicians choose to add a lot of their own personal flair when performing, some choose to do very little of this. Which method is better is largely a matter of opinion. Artemis had never heard a piece that didn't bear a hint of the musician's signature. But that was how Maria was playing.

Paolo circled her while she played. "Furioso Maria! You're not doing it."

She played a few more bars when Paolo stopped her again.

"Are you ignoring me? Are you ignoring the music? You are instructed to play furioso," Paolo shouted.

"I'm playing within the accepted tempo for furioso and at this measure changing to acciacato. I'm holding the notes where it's written, I haven't missed an accent! What am I doing wrong?" Maria was beginning to lose her calm.

"Yes, yes you play what is written. You play like a little robot!" Paolo did a few cruel, mimicking motions. "You add nothing of your own? You have no desire to do this?"

"Why should I? You think I can add more to this piece than Beethoven?" Maria was looking angry now.

"You must add your interpretation to the composer's. That is your sweat, your blood, your dedication to playing the piece!" he shouted. "You do not do this. You have not done this for years. That is why Maria, you may be a prodigy but you are no genius. No virtuoso. You never will be until your passion reflects in your sound, if you have any passion at all!"

"I'm trying! You don't see how hard I'm working?" Maria was yelling right back into Paolo's red face.

"Yes now! Begin playing immediately!"

Maria wasted no time and picked up where she left off.

"Show me! Let me hear that you are your father's child. This frustration you feel because you can not master this piece, don't hide it. Play it!"

And this time Maria did play furiously. For a few minutes her music contained everything it had been lacking as Paolo goaded her. She became so frustrated she made a few mistakes and then stopped.

"There Paolo, you see. That's what all this will get me. A performance that is less than perfect." She dropped her violin from her shoulder with a huff.

"You think you know better than me little ragazza?" Paolo was not angry anymore, he was nearly smiling.

"No...I'm sorry Paolo. I'm just..." Maria scratched at her hair with the hand holding her bow.

"Frustrated? Good. You were furioso indeed. And I would rather have listened to that last performance with the mistakes twenty times than hear your empty music from before. You have a long way to go. But I think there is hope that you will understand what I am telling you. Keep practicing this and choose a new piece to play for me next week. A piece that you feel you can play with spirit."

"Yes, sir," Maria said stiffly and climbed from the stage.

"Do not be so frustrated," Paolo said to her. "Unless of course, you are playing the Violin Sonata number nine. Then be very frustrated." He gave her a smile which Maria returned half heartedly before putting away her violin.

Artemis turned to Lloyd. "Well done Lloyd. We learned the nature of Maria's slump."

Lloyd was still staring wide eyed at the scene below. "Thank god, I'm not a musician," he said, "I would crack from the pressure. I'll stick to journalism and photography thanks. I'll hide in a Dark Room alone away from angry Italians with mad hair."


End file.
